K-on! Restart Story
by Serly Scarlet
Summary: Hirasawa Yui, merupakan seorang gadis yang sekarang adalah Mahasiswa tingkat-2 di Kampus Shiga University. Yui juga telah merubah penampilan luarnya sehingga menjadi terlihat modis dan kasual. Dengan perubahannya yang sekarang, apakah akan mempengaruhi lingkungan sekitar? Atau bahkan akan ada seorang pria yang menyukainya. /Yui H & kawan-kawan, OC/
1. Chapter 1

.

.

K-on! © Kakifly

A K-on! Fanfiction

By Serly Scarlet

Warning : AU, Typo, kata-kata gak jelas, dll.

.

.

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

 **YUI P.O.V**

Aku Hirasawa Yui! Eto..., satu tahun telah berlalu dan hari ini adalah dimana aku akan mendaftar ulang sebagai Mahasiswa tingkat-2.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.35 pagi.

Aku masih berada di Asrama Putri, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamarku sendiri. Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang aku sedang memakai Pakaian yang hari ini akan aku pakai ke kampus.

Aku jadi teringat dulu saat masih SMA. Di saat seperti ini biasanya Ui adikku selalu membantuku menyiapkan serangan sekolah. Oh, bukan hanya itu. Ui bisa melakukan segalanya, mengurus rumah, menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan makan malam untukku.

"Uuiii, umph!" lagi-lagi aku menangis, itu karena aku terharu mengingat kebaikan adikku.

U&I, itu adalah lagu yang telah aku tulis berdasarkan curahan hatiku terhadap Ui yang waktu itu sedang terkena demam tinggi. Aku benar-benar bingung setengah mati. Semua yang aku lakukan hampir selalu salah sampai akhirnya terpaksa waktu itu aku langsung meminta bantuan kepada Mio-chan dan yang lainnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku yang sekarang? Sampai hari ini pun aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu sejauh mana perubahan diriku. Aku menatap permukaan cermin yang terletak di sudut kamar, melihat bagaimana diriku yang sekarang, ternyata aku memang tidak banyak berubah.

"Are!" aku terkejut begitu mencoba menyatukan pengait bra yang hari ini akan aku pakai.

Apa ini artinya aku sudah tumbuh dewasa?

"Yui, apa kau sudah—?"

Mio-chan tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku dan hal seperti itu memang sudah biasa terjadi setiap hari. Tapi, baru kali ini aku dipergoki oleh Mio-chan dalam keadaan dimana sedang berusaha memakai bra. Aku sih tidak masalah, karena kita berdua memang sama-sama wanita. Tapi, melihat Mio-chan wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"K-Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau masih telanjang, Yui?!"

"Are? Mio-chan yang tiba-tiba masuk,"

"Oh, benar juga. Aku yang salah karena tidak mengetuk pintu dulu. Hehe..." Mio-chan sedang tersipu malu dan menurutku itu sangat Kawaii. Mio-chan pun menghampiriku. "Jadi, kenapa kau masih belum berpakaian juga?"

"Aku sudah memakai celana dalamku kok,"

"Maksudku, semuanya."

"Soal itu..." Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada Mio-chan.

Apa jangan-jangan ukuran bra milikku yang semakin hari semakin mengecil? Aku segera menukar bra yang masih melekat di dadaku dengan bra milikku yang lainnya yang aku simpan di dalam lemari. Tapi, begitu aku memakainya dan menyatukan pengaitnya—

"Mio-chan, bagaimana ini?~" rengekku dan aku segera memeluk Mio-chan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Mio-chan yang malah terheran menatapku.

Brak!

"Ohayou Minna!" Itu Rit-chan.

Rit-chan dari dulu memang seperti itu orangnya. Selalu mendobrak pintu kamar ketika sedang memasuki kamar orang lain, bahkan tadi dia juga mendobrak pintu kamarku. Aku juga tidak masalah dengan hal itu, tapi Mio-chan langsung melesat menghampiri Rit-chan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku, lalu—

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendobrak pintu kamar! Nanti rusak!"

DUG! Mio-chan langsung memukul kepalanya.

"Mou, Mio ga brutal!" Rit-chan merintih sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

Dan tidak lama, Rit-chan melirik ke arahku. Heh?! Kenapa dia jadi begitu serius mengamati tubuh telanjangku?! Merasa terganggu, aku pun segera menyilangkan kedua tanganku untuk menutupi dadaku.

"Yui, apa hari kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Dan kali ini Rit-chan mulai mendekatiku.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan apapun," kataku yang langsung panik.

Apalagi melihat Rit-chan yang pandangannya tiba-tiba mengintimidasi kedua tanganku yang masih menyilang. Sejujurnya, suasana seperti ini sedikit menggangguku. Yosh, aku harus membuka pembicaraan untuk mengganti suasana.

"Nee, Nee, Rit-chan. Apa kau pernah mendengar ukuran pakaian dalam yang menyusut?" tanyaku.

"Are? Pakaian dalam yang menyusut? Entahlah, aku tidak pernah." Setelah berpikir sebentar, Rit-chan berpaling menatap Mio-chan yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya. "Mio, apa kau pernah mendengarnya?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar serius menanggapi pertanyaan Yui?" Mio-chan hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Maksudku begini," Setelah membebaskan dadaku dari kedua tanganku, mencoba menyatukan kembali pengait bra yang seharusnya dari tadi sudah aku pakai, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Sampai akhirnya aku pun bersikap pesimis di depan kedua sahabatku. "Kalian bisa melihatnya, bukan? Hari ini aku sedikit kesulitan memakai bra. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Apa kalian pernah—"

Aku berhenti berbicara dan terheran begitu melihat Mio-chan dan Rit-chan. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka berdua tercengang dan terus menatapku.

"Y-Yui, k-kau!" Are?! Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?! Rit-chan terlihat sangat kesal sekali. "Sahabat macam apa kau ini?! Kau benar-benar mendahuluiku!"

"Heee!" jelas aku panik, Rit-chan tiba-tiba memarahiku seperti itu.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan Pukul 09.00

Bukannya pergi ke kampus, Mio-chan dan Rit-chan malah mengantarkan aku dulu ke salah satu tokoh pakaian terdekat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua ini gara-gara aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku telah mengalami pertumbuhan lanjutan.

"Minna! Mite, mite!" Begitu keluar dari ruang ganti, aku langsung menyingkap kaosku di hadapan Mio-chan dan Rit-chan. "Chaaan!"

"Kyaaa!" Mio-chan malah berteriak panik dan segera menurunkan T-shirt milikku.

"Heeh? Nande?" tanyaku bingung. Aku kira Mio-chan akan senang melihat aku memakai bra model kekinian yang baru saja aku beli hari ini. "Padahal Mio-chan dan Rit-chan sering melihatku telanjang,"

"B-Baka na! Kita sedang berada di tempat umum!" Mio-chan wajahnya memerah lagi, kawaii.

"Oh, benar juga." Setelah mendengar perkataan Mio-chan barusan, aku jadi teringat dulu saat masih SMA ada kejadian yang menarik. "Oh ya, Mio-chan. Dulu saat pertama kali melakukan pentas musik di Auditorium SMA Sakura, Mio-chan juga pernah memamerkan celana dalam di depan banyak orang." kataku.

"Heeeh?! Y-Yui, kau-!" sekarang Mio-chan jadi panik.

"Ah, sou ka!" Rit-chan tiba-tiba menunjukkan padaku salah satu CD yang bertuliskan -HTT Vol.1-, "CD ini adalah—"

"Ritsu!"

PLAK! Mio-chan lagi-lagi menjitak kepalanya Rit-chan.

"Itai! Mou, Mio ga brutal!"

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai memutar ulang lagi Video tentang kejadian yang memalukan waktu itu!"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian tadi pagi ada paket kiriman dari Amuse Record, mengenai CD yang ada di tanganku ini adalah mastering dari hasil rekaman kita minggu lalu."

"Oh, begitu ya?" setelah mendengar penjelasan Rit-chan barusan, Mio-chan pun tersipu lagi. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Hehehe..."

"Apanya? Dari dulu kau selalu bertindak dulu sebelum aku selesai bicara! Huh, dasar!"

"Ya maaf, Ritsu. Aku kan tidak tahu..."

"Ehehe..." Yah, begitulah. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah tersenyum.

Semuanya tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti dulu, meskipun kami sudah menjadi Mahasiswa.

.

.

.

Tibalah pukul 11.00

"Minna!" itu dia, Mugi-chan.

"Mugi-chan!" seruku memanggilnya.

Aku sendiri masih berdiri di depan gerbang kampus bersama Mio-chan dan Rit-chan, menunggu Mugi-chan yang masih berlarian sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh keceriaan. Tentu saja, dengan senang hati kami bertiga membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, kami berempat pun segera memasuki gerbang kampus. Sambil berjalan sebelum memasuki gedung kampus, kami bahkan tidak bisa luput dari yang namanya perbincangan.

"Nee, Nee, Mugi. Kau tahu tidak? Sebentar lagi Yui akan menjadi wanita dewasa. Hihi, " Rit-chan berbicara dengan Mugi-chan, tapi yang membuatku heran adalah tatapannya itu malah mengarah padaku.

"Wah, benarkah?! Jadi Yui-chan sudah punya pacar, begitu?" tuh kan, gara Rit-chan sih, sudah tahu Mugi-chan itu tipe gadis yang mudah penasaran.

"Eh?! Beneran Yui, kau sudah punya pacar?!"

"Ee?! Kapan aku bilang begitu?!" jelas aku kaget karena melihat Rit-chan yang tiba-tiba ikut-ikutan penasaran sendiri.

Kalau aku pikir-pikir, kenapa lama-lama pembicaraan ini jadi gak nyambung ya? Bahkan saat melirik Mio-chan yang kebetulan berdampingan denganku, Mio-chan hanya menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Mugi, sebenarnya Ritsu ingin mengatakan tentang ukuran dada Yui yang akhir-akhir ini mulai tumbuh." jelas Mio-chan.

"Oh, begitu ya? Aku kira apa. Hmm... Hmm... " Mugi-chan pun terkekeh.

"Aku rasa ukuran dada Yui yang sekarang sama dengan ukuranmu, Mugi."

"Benarkah?" kataku yang sedikit penasaran.

Aku mengentikan langkahku sebentar sambil menarik kerah T-shirt milikku ke depan, mengintip buah dadaku yang ternyata memang sudah membesar. Tapi apa benar ukuran dadaku yang sekarang seukuran dengan Mugi-chan? Entahlah, aki tidak yakin.

"Nanti saja melihatnya setelah pulang kembali ke Asrama," Mio-chan tiba-tiba menarik lenganku.

Mio-chan menyeretku hingga kami berempat kembali berjalan secara beriringan. Dan aku pun kembali mengembangkan senyumku. Yah, itu semua karena mereka adalah sahabat terbaikku.

Sahabat yang tentu saja akan aku jaga sampai akhir khayatku.

Zettai!

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Sebelum lanjut,

Bolehkah saya membuat Fic di fandom K-on! ini?

Sebenarnya saya dari fandom fairy Tail, tapi saya ingin mencoba membuat fic di fandom ini.

Hehehe :D


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

K-on! © Kakify

K-on! Restart Story Fanfiction

By Serly Scarlet

Warning : OC, Typo, Gaje, dan lain-lain.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Shiga University, merupakan salah satu kampus yang telah dipilih oleh empat orang gadis asal lulusan SMA Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan empat orang gadis belia itu? Mari kita bicarakan salah satu dari mereka yang tentunya adalah tokoh paling utama.

Yui Hirasawa, seorang Mahasiswa asal lulusan SMA Sakura yang sekarang sedang menjalani kuliah tingkat-2. Berbeda dengan yang dulu, Yui yang sekarang benar-benar telah merubah dirinya menjadi gadis yang terlihat cukup feminin.

Mengenai model gaya rambutnya yang kecoklatan memang tidak berubah dan masih tetap terurai di atas pundaknya. Namun Yui yang sekarang selalu membuatnya tersihir dengan rapih dan membiarkan poninya yang panjang melebihi alisnya itu dibiarkan terurai menutupi sebelah matanya. Dan dia juga sudah tidak lagi memakai dua jepit rambut yang dulu sering dipakai.

Percaya atau tidak, sekarang Yui mulai menjadi salah satu gadis yang diidolakan di kampus Shiga University. Memang begitulah dampaknya jika seseorang memberanikan dirinya untuk merubah tampilan luar menjadi lebih baik. Di tambah lagi, Yui harus menerima lingkungannya yang tentu saja antara kaum pria dan kaum wanita berada dalam satu kampus yang sama.

Kebetulan hari ini masih diliputi oleh suasana penerimaan Mahasiswa baru.

Apa yang dilakukan Yui sekarang adalah berdiri mematung di depan papan pengumuman yang sudah sepi dilihat orang-orang. Itu karena dari sekian ribu nama-nama orang yang tercatat di papan pengumuman, Yui harus menemukan nama dua orang gadis yang termasuk paling dalam hidupnya.

Jangankan mengetahui lulus atau tidaknya, Yui bahkan masih kesulitan menemukan nama dari dua orang gadis tersebut. Sampailah pada titik jenuh, sehingga Yui pun merasa kalau pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Azu-nyan, Ui. Sebenarnya kalian lulus tidak sih?~"

Inilah Yui, jika pikirannya sedang buntu dia langsung merengek karena diliputi oleh penuh kekhawatiran. Penampilan luar boleh beda, tapi yang namanya sifat alami seseorang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Ini dia, Nakano Azusa. Baguslah dia lulus dengan nilai 87,"

"Heh?!"

Yui yang tadinya murung langsung terkejut mendengar suara seorang pria yang tiba-tiba disebelahnya dan dia pun segera berpaling menatap pria itu. Menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan, pria itu pun berpaling sehingga mereka berdua saling bertemu pandangan.

"Hmm," pria itu bahkan bersedia memamerkan senyuman manisnya kepada Yui.

Baiklah, mari kita akui saja. Jika salah satu dari kalian adalah wanita normal, maka kalian akan langsung jatuh hati dan ingin mencubit pipinya hanya karena melihat wajahnya yang tampan+manis dan imut. Rambut pendek warna gelap yang menyamping, serta tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi (2cm lebih tinggi dari Yui), namun cukup ideal untuk dikategorikan sebagai pria idaman.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang Hirasawa Yui yang dimana naluri kewanitaannya sampai sekarang masih terbelakang karena sifatnya yang ada alasan lain bagi Yui yang sampai detik ini masih tertegun menatap pria tersebut, jika bukan karena dia mendengar pria tampan bertubuh ideal itu telah menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Kau kenal dengan Azu-nyan?" tanya Yui.

"Azu-nyan? Oh, maksudmu Nakano Azusa?" ucap pria itu. Rupanya dia bisa menanggapi dengan baik pertanyaan Yui. "Ya, tentu saja. Jika kau melihat kemiripan wajahku dengan Azusa, kau akan tahu siapa aku."

Yui pun mulai berpikir dengan imajinasinya yang entah kemana.

"Masaka! Kau itu—" Yui mencoba menebaknya dengan wajah pasti. "Kau adalah— Pembantunya!"

"Bukan..." pria itu pun *sweatdrop*

"Oh, bukan ya?" lagi-lagi Yui mengulang imajinasinya. Dan tidak lama, dia mencoba menebak lagi. "Oh, aku tahu! Kau Ayahnya Azu-nyan!"

"Memangnya, aku keliatan sudah tua ya?" benaknya *Double Sweatdrop*

"Oni-chan!"

"Mm?" Yui dan pria itu pun serentak berpaling ke arah sumber suara.

Dari jauh, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil sedang berlarian menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nakano Azusa?

Belum sampai pada tujuan pemberhentiannya, Azusa langsung dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba berlari dengan arah yang berlawanan, melesat jauh lebih cepat hingga akhirnya Azusa pun tertangkap mentah-mentah.

"Azu-nyaaan!"

"Ah, Y-Yui senpai?!"

Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya kalau bukan Yui? Seperti biasa, Yui selalu memeluk Azusa dengan sangat erat. Yah, mungkin sudah terlalu rindu tapi—

"Heh, Azu-nyan?" merasa tidak ada pergerakan, Yui pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan langsung menatap wajah Azusa.

"Y-Yui senpai, s-sebenarnya kau ingin membunuhku atau apa?" rupanya Azusa sudah kehabisan oksigen.

"Haha, gome gome." sedangkan Yui malah terkekeh.

"Yah, aku tidak mengira kalau kalian berdua benar-benar berteman sangat akrab." pria itu menghampiri Yui dan Azusa, menyambut mereka berdua dengan senyumannya yang terasa hangat.

"Oh, Oni-chan." ujar Azusa. "Yah, begitulah. Saat kami masih SMA, Yui-senpai adalah seniorku di club musik K-on."

"Are? Oni-chan?" tanya Yui yang sedikit terkejut.

Yui mulai membandingkan wajah keduanya. Memang benar, ada kemiripan di antara wajah Azusa dengan pria tersebut. Apalagi melihat warna rambut dan bentuk alat indera penglihatan mereka berdua benar-benar sama persis.

"Yui-senpai, dia adalah kakakku. Nakano Satoru," jelas Azusa.

"Aku Nakano Satoru, salam kenal." pria itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Yui.

"Ah, iya salam kenal. Aku Hirasawa Yui, mau memanggilku Yui juga tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih suka itu," begitu juga dengan Yui yang ikut memperkenalkan dirinya kepada pria tersebut. "Jadi kau adalah kakaknya Azu-nyan? Pantas saja, aku sempat merasa kalau dia seumuran denganku. Hehe..."

"Bukannya tadi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Ayah ya?" benak pria itu *sweatdrop*. "Yah, baiklah Yui. Kau juga boleh memanggilku apa saja sesukamu,"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Sato-nyan?" ucap Yui dengan wajahnya yang super polos.

"Heh?!" mendengar panggilan aneh itu, Satoru pun terkejut.

"Yui-senpai! Dame desu yo!" protes Azusa.

"Heh? Nande?" Yui malah bingung.

"Ja, maksudku- Yui-senpai tidak boleh menambahkan embel-embel '-nyan' kepada orang lain, selain aku." kata Azusa yang wajahnya sedikit merona. "Bagiku, cara Yui-senpai memanggil namaku itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat spesial."

"Ah, sou ka." Yui pun kembali memeluk Azusa dengan lembut, mengelus rambut hitamnya dan menepuk pelan terhadap punggung mungilnya, lalu melepaskan pelukannya sambil menatap wajah Azusa yang super imut itu. "Gome ne, Azu-nyan."

"Kalau begitu panggil saja aku Satoru, bagaimana?" tawar Satoru.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Sato-kun!" seru Yui sambil memamerkan dua jarinya.

"Y-Yah, boleh juga. Hahaha..." Satoru pun pasrah.

"Yui-senpai, itu tidak sopan. Kakakku setahun lebih tua darimu." benak Azusa *sweatdrop*. "Oh ya, Oni-chan. Soal hasil ujianku, bagaimana? Aku belum melihat hasilnya," kata Azusa.

"Soal itu," Satoru pun melangkah memperkecil jarak dengan Azusa. Dan tidak lama tangannya mulai mendarat di atas kepala adiknya itu, lalu mengelusnya. "Ya, kau lulus dengan nilai 87. Aku rasa itu nilai yang cukup tinggi."

"Are?! Azu-nyan lulus?!" mendengar hal itu, Yui pun terkejut sekaligus bahagia.

"Kenapa baru senang sekarang?" pikir Satoru, *sweatdrop*. Ia merasa ucapannya beberapa menit yang lalu tidak berarti untuk gadis super polos itu, Hirasawa Yui.

"Benarkah?" Azusa masih merasa kalau hari ini seperti mimpi, dan tidak lama dia pun melompat dan memeluk sang kakak. "Oni-chan, terima kasih! Jika bukan karena Oni-chan yang membantuku belajar, sudah pasti aku tidak akan diterima di kampus ini."

"Hmm, aku kan juga ingin memeluk Azu-nyan." keluh Yui yang tiba-tiba cemburu.

"Heeh, bukankah Yui- senpai hari ini sudah memelukku dua kali?" ujar Azusa.

"Hahaha," Satoru pun tertawa, lalu menarik tangan Yui sehingga mereka bertiga saling berpelukan. "Baiklah, mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan menjadi keluarga."

"Hehehe," Yui hanya terkekeh bahagia.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, rasanya apa yang dikatakan Satoru barusan terdengar ambigu. Memang benar kalau saat ini Satoru masih memeluk kedua gadis yang dimana salah satunya adalah sang adik. Tapi caranya tersenyum bagaikan sosok malaikat itu, rasanya tersirat makna yang lain karena penglihatan pria itu secara tidak langsung terus mengarah kepada Yui.

"Ja, ayo kita foto bertiga." Asuza segera meraih phonecellnya, membuka aplikasi camera, lalu—

Ckrek! Azusa pun telah melakukan selfie.

Foto itu, Azusa paling depan dengan wajahnya yang penuh keceriaan. Dibelakangnya Yui yang tersenyum polos sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya. Lalu kakaknya Azusa yang bernama Satoru juga memamerkan dua jarinya dan ikut terhanyut dalam keceriaan dua gadis itu.

Namun dalam foto itu, entah apa yang membuat Satoru begitu berani melingkarkan sebelah tangannya disekitar perpotongan leher dan pundak Yui sehingga membuat kedua belah wajah mereka berdua tidak ada jarak.

Apa jangan-jangan kakaknya Azusa itu ada perasaan khusus terhadap Yui? Jika hal itu terjadi Mio dan yang lainnya pasti akan heboh. Bagaimana tidak? Hirasawa Yui yang kita kenal adalah gadis yang super polos. Kita bahkan tidak akan tahu, kapan naluri kewanitaan yang dimilikinya terhadap lawan jenis akan muncul.

"Ja, ayo kita berfoto dengan gaya yang lain. Bagaimana kalau Yui-senpai— Are, Onii-chan?" Azusa bahkan terkejut begitu berpaling kebelakang, menyaksikan sang kakak yang masih merangkul Yui.

"Oh, maaf. Ahaha..." Satoru pun tersadar setelah melihat reaksi adik perempuannya dan dia segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari Yui, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Onii-chan, kau itu baru mengenal Yui-senpai." protes Azusa.

"Tidak apa-apa Azu-nyan," ucap Yui dan lagi-lagi dia menunjukkan wajahnya yang polos. "Lagi pula, aku juga sering dipeluk oleh Ui."

"-_-!" Azusa pun *Sweatdrop*. "Aku rasa, antara polos dan murahan itu berbeda tipis," benaknya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Ui?" Yui baru teringat adiknya.

Dan lagi-lagi Yui menunjukkan perasaan khawatirnya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku. Nama adikmu Ui ya? Biar aku yang carikan untukmu," Satoru mencoba kembali menghampiri papan pengumuman.

"Onegaishimasu!" terlihat dari beberapa jarak langkah kaki, Yui sedang melambaikan tangannya setelah Satoru sampai di depan papan pengumuman.

Beberapa saat kemudian Satoru pun kembali sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang kebingungan.

"Maaf, aku sudah berusaha mencarinya. Tapi, nama adikmu sama sekali tidak terlampir di papan pengumuman." ujarnya.

"Heh, Ui?!" erang Yui. Memang kabar yang mengecewakan, tapi baginya kabar itu seperti sebuah malapetaka besar.

"Yui-senpai, anshin shite!" melihat Yui yang mulai berjatuhan air mata, Azusa langsung panik dan dia sedang mencoba memenangkannya. Tidak lama, Azusa pun menatap wajah sang kakak. "Onii-chan, apa kau benar-benar tidak menemukannya? Padahal saat ujian tes masuk, Ui duduk bersebelahan denganku."

"Serius, aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Jika aku yang salah, bagaimana kalau kau sendiri yang mengeceknya sendiri Azusa." ujar lagi Satoru.

"Onee-chan!" terdengar suara teriakan gadis dibelakang Yui.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya, Hirasawa Ui? Yui pun berpaling kebelakang dengan tempo yang kaku. Biasanya Yui selalu membalas teriakan adiknya itu, tapi gara-gara mengetahui kabar buruk hari ini, dia hanya bisa menunjukkan wajahnya yang masih mengisak tangisan— meresa kalau dirinya adalah kakak yang tidak berguna.

Memang kapan Yui jadi kakak yang berguna? Jangan sampai ada yang bertanya seperti itu. Jika ada yang berani mengatakannya, justru Ui yang akan menangis.

Ui pun sampai dan ikut berkumpul dengan mereka bertiga.

"Mm? Ada apa?" tanya Ui, terheran saat setelah menyaksikan wajah-wajah mereka yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Ui! Huh... Huh... " Di tambah lagi Yui yang langsung menyergap sebelah tangan adik kesayangannya itu. Tentu saja, dia yang paling merasa hatinya sudah hancur. "Hasil ujianmu... Huh... Huh... "

"Onee-chan, ochitsuke." Sedangkan Ui hanya tersenyum maklum, seperti biasa dia selalu mengorbankan sapu tanganmu demi menyingkirkan cairan kental yang keluar dari hidung sang kakak. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ui?!" tegas Azusa yang entah kenapa dia terlihat begitu kecewa. "Saat ujian masuk berlangsung, kau duduk disebelaku kan? Aku bisa lulus, itu karena sebagian aku juga menyontek jawabanmu!"

"Bukannya tadi dia bilang, dia bisa lulus berkat bantuanku?" benak Satoru, "Sweardrop*.

"Wah, jadi Azusa-chan lulus? Selamat ya." Ui malah menunjukkan sikap yang begitu gembira di hadapan sahabatnya, Azusa.

"Ui! Hiks... Hiks... " Yui yang masih merengek tiba-tiba langsung membenamkan wajahnya di sekitar dada Ui.

"Onee-chan..." bersama senyumannya yang penuh dengan kasih sayang, Ui pun segera mengelus rambut sang kakak yang masih tersedu-sedu.

"Mou, bagaimana aku bisa senang?! Kami dari tadi mengkhawatirkanmu tahu! Tapi kau malah tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah seperti orang yang tidak berdosa!" protes Azusa.

"Are?! Memangnya, aku sudah melakukan dosa apa?" lirih Ui, *Sweatdrop*.

"Ehem!" Satoru tiba-tiba berdehem dan langsung menatap wajah Ui. "Namamu Hirasawa Ui dan kau adalah adiknya Yui, benarkan?"

"Pertanyaan yang sungguh tidak berarti. Sudah jelas wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip." benak Azusa, *Sweatdrop*, sambil menatap wajah Satoru.

"Iya, aku memang adiknya Onee-chan. Memang kenapa?" balas Ui sambil menaikan tubuh Yui, kemudian memeluknya dalam posisi yang dimana kepala sang kakak tergeletak di atas pundaknya.

"Zzz..." Rupanya Yui malah tertidur.

"Maksudku begini," Satoru pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Hari ini hasil ujian masuk telah diumumkan. Aku tadi sempat membantu mencari namamu, tapi—" ucapannya tiba-tiba menggantung, mungkin dia tidak tega membuat memudarkan senyum lawan bicaranya.

"Ui, namamu tidak ada di papan pengumuman." Azusa baru saja melanjutkan ucapan Satoru.

Suasana pun terhenti, bersama dengan angin lewat dan berputar dalam waktu singkat.

"Yah, sebelumnya aku memang sudah menduga kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi padaku." ujar Ui dan senyumannya kali ini terasa semu. "Soal ujian masuk waktu itu, aku—"

Ui pun segera menjelaskan semuanya, termasuk tentang kenapa namanya sampai tidak di papan pengumuman. Setelah semuanya terasa jelas, Azusa yang tadinya merasa kecewa tiba-tiba melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Apa?! Jadi kau—" Yang dirasakan oleh Azusa sekarang adalah antara perasaan senang dan marah mulai beraduk di dalam dirinya.

"Azusa-chan, gomen ne..." Ui yang masih dibebani oleh tubuh Yui, segera mengatupkan kedua tangan minta maaf dihadapan Azusa. "Rencanaku dari awal adalah membantumu supaya bisa lulus ujian masuk di kampus ini. Jadi aku harus rela membohongimu jauh-jauh hari sebelum kita lulus SMA."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" ucap Azusa yang akhirnya menyerah dengan ucapan Ui barusan dan dia pun kembali melebar senyuman manisnya. "Kau telah menolongku sampai sejauh ini, sampai-sampai kata 'Terima Kasih' saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku. Ui, kau terlalu tulus untuk batas ukuran seorang sahabat."

"U-um," Ui hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan singkat. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau yang namanya persahabatan itu memang tidak akan pernah ada batasnya."

"Hihi..." keduanya pun menyeringaikan tawaran secara bersamaan.

"Mmm? Ui?" Di saat yang sama, Yui pun membuka matanya yang masih terasa samar-samar.

"Ohayou, Onee-chan." Ui menyambutnya dengan senyuman malaikat.

Yui berpaling kesana kemari, memastikan wajah-wajah yang hari ini telah dia lihat. Mulai dari wajah Satoru yang tampan-manis-imut. Lalu menatap senyuman dari Azusa yang masih berdampingan dengan sang kakak.

Saat menatap kembali wajah sang adik, Yui malah menunjukkan tatapan matanya yang melebar dan berkaca-kaca karena teringat tentang berita buruk yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

"Uuiii! Hiks... Hiks..." Lagi-lagi Yui merengek seperti anak kecil. "Ui, kau tidak lulus ujian! Jadi aku mohon, kau jangan menangis hanya karena tidak lulus! Masih ada tahun depan! Huu... Huu..." ucapnya yang blak-blakan.

"Yah, baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus menarik kata-kataku tadi, dan—" Satoru menyeret kakinya beberapa langkah sehingga memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dengan Ui. Tidak lama, dia mengulurkan jabatan tangan. "Selamat atas Beasiswa yang telah kau peroleh, Hirasawa Ui. Dan, selamat datang di kampus Shiga University."

"Oh, terima kasih..." Dengan senang hati, Ui pun menjabat tangan Satoru.

"Heh? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," Yui yang tadinya bersedih, malah mendadak bingung.

"Yui-senpai, maksudnya begini. Ui sudah diterima di kampus ini jauh sebelum kelulusan SMA." bisik Azusa kepada Yui.

"Aa, sou ka!" seru Yui yang terkejut setelah mencerna bisikan Azusa. "Berarti Ui sudah kuliah saat masih SMA? Sugoii! Kenapa Ui tidak pernah memberitahuku ya?"

"-_-!" Azusa *Sweatdrop*. "Dasar otak udang," benaknya.

Satoru tiba-tiba sudah sudah ada dibelakang, menepuk dan menopangkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak mereka berdua, Yui dan Azusa, secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini, kita merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan?" Sarannya.

"Onii-chan," Azusa hanya menatap wajah sang kakak.

"Whoa! Itu ide yang bagus!" seru Yui yang membuat Satoru jadi mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya. "Aku ingin minum teh teh dan makan Strawberry Cake, roti panggang dengan selai kacang dan coklat, terus Ice Cream dengan Topping kismis di atasnya." pinta Yui.

"Yui-senpai, itu terlalu berlebihan." protes Azusa, *Sweatdrop*.

"Tidak apa Azusa-chan. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan selamat dariku untuk kalian berdua karena sudah resmi diterima di kampus ini. Dan—" Satoru menggantungkan ucapannya lagi. Itu karena pandangannya masih terpusat memperhatikan smile eyes Yui yang polos itu.

"Ja, mari kita abadikan moment ini." kali ini Ui yang mengeluarkan phonecell miliknya, mengarahkan layar untuk camera selfie.

Ckrek! Moment pun terambil begitu blitz phonecell Ui berpijar.

Terlihat lagi dalam foto itu.

Azusa sedang merangkul Ui dari belakang dan wajah keduanya terlebih begitu ceria. Sedang Yui yangbberada paling belakang bersama Satoru tentunya, seperti biasa gadis polos itu selalu memamerkan dua jarinya.

Dan Satoru sendiri juga ikut memamerkan dua jarinya. Namun, entah apa lagi yang membuatnya sampai detik ini masih tidak mau melepaskan cengkraman sebelah tangannya terhadap pundak Yui.

Cinta pandangan pertama? Mungkin. Tapi kenapa harus Yui? Entahlah, karena semua orang tahu bahwa— _Tidak perlu ada alasan khusus untuk menyukai seseorang._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

 **(Tekanan Batin Cinta)**

* * *

 **"Bagaimana?" tanya Author.**

 **"Gak gimana2" balas yang baca.**

 **Plak! Author kena gampar. Ahahaha. ...**

 **Dah lama banget ya? Saya pertama kali nonton K-on! Series pas tahun 2010. Pas lulus SMA pokoknya. Selain itu aku juga baca manganya juga dan yang membuatku tertarik saat baca K-on! Restart yang dimana Yui dkk sudah menjadi Mahadewi, eh Mahasiswa ding.**

 **Nah, disitulah Author dulu terinspirasi untuk membuat fic K-on yang diambil dari cerita seri K-on! Restart.**

 **"Kenapa baru sekarang?!" Authornya dibakar massa.**

 **Ok, semoga suka. :***


End file.
